The Decimate Act
by Wormow
Summary: The second rebellion lead by Katniss Everdeen lost. Twenty three years later, the Capitol created a new game - The Decimate Act. One male and female between the ages of 8 and 14 must be chosen from each district to enter the new games and face all the new rules the Capitol plan to enforce on them. No one knows what the gamemakers have up their sleeves in the all new Desolate Act.


**Chapter 1 of my first ever fanfiction, please review and I hope you guys enjoy. Also, I haven't had time to look over the chapter so there will be many mistakes guaranteed, so if you guys could help me point out these mistakes so I could fix them. Thank you! :)**

I laid in the meadow of my farmyard. Today was such a peaceful day that it didn't take much for me to fall into a nap. My life wasn't as hard as most people in my district - being the daughter of a successful farmer helped. Some despise me for this, but I could care less. Growing up, all I ever did was learn about the history of The Hunger Games.

Long ago, thirteen districts shined brightly in the nation of Panem. All was peaceful until one day, the disticts decided to rebel against the Capitol and a huge war broke out. After years of cold and devestating war, the districts gave up. The Treaty of Treason was signed . It states, "In penance for their uprising, each district shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "Reaping". These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol, and then transferred to a public arena, where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as "The Hunger Games"."

Seventy five years later, another, second rebellion started sparking. 16-year old Katniss Everdeen, a District 12 volunteer who won the 74th games led this operation. Though they fought hard, they lost. I don't know on what happened to Katniss after the second rebellion, they never told us that in school. Everyone knew on not to ask either. For the next twenty-three years, there were no games. No deaths caused by the Capitol. Though it may seem as if all was good, it wasn't. All districts were destroyed during the second war and the survivors had to cope in harsh conditions. Last year, the Capitol announced the revived version of "The Hunger Games". However, this time, it wasn't called "The Hunger Games" anymore. The rules changed, everything changed. It is now a lot worse. Every year, male and female children between the ages of 8 and 14 will be reaped from each district to participate in "The Decimate Act", a reality competition to provide entertainment for the people of the Capitol. They didn't reveal much in the program, but considering it is the first year of the Decimate Act, they probably have a lot up their sleeves.

Today was reaping day for The Decimate Act, and well, being 14, I guess that means I had the potential to become one of the tributes. Back then, you could volunteer in place for another tribute just like Katniss did. But that ability was scraped during the hiatus, there are officially no longer any volunteers. Which means no careers, no training academy and no cheats for the people of Districts 1 and 2.

I'm startled awake from my nap by a familiar voice. "Vivo!" I knew exactly on who that was. Actually, there's only one person that person could be. "Vivo, where are you!?" I get up from my backside and wave my hands up in the air, "I'm right here, airhead." That's what I call him, an airhead. Ever since he started calling me Vivo, I felt the need to give him a nickname. Vivo isn't my actual name though, it was Vivian. He walks up to me with a big smile and gives me a hug. Usually I'd pull away, but just for today, I let him hug me. His body was warm and I could feel him pulling me in tighter. "Whatever happens today, just know that I'll be there to save you" he whispers into my ear. Save me? I should be saying the same to him.

I met him two years ago when I snuck out of my district. I'm from District 10, and we're seperated from 11 and 9 by a forest. I was curious, there wasn't much to do during our freetime in my distrct. Little was I aware of the dangers out there. I was confronted by a huge grizzly bear and just as I was about to be slaughtered and killed, the bear fell to the grown and revealed a spear that pierced through its body. I looked around and that's when I saw him. "You can thank me later, come on," he gestured to me to come with him. I hesitated at first, but what else was I gonna do? He saved me. While following him, he introduced himself to me. Alex Iparis, District 9. He didn't reveal much about his background, just that he hunts out in the forest during his spare time. Ever since then, I'd sneak out and meet him in the forest sometimes. But now he just comes straight into my district to meet me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him, still in his embrace. He slowly lets go of me, "I had to see you" he says, "if I get reaped today, then this could be the last time I ever see you." I could see in his eyes that he really meant it, and his gaze locks me in. But I quickly look away, feeling a little flushed. "Wouldn't it be funny if we both entered the games? It'd be a pretty fun way of seeing who's the better hunter." I joke. He doesn't laugh. I remember it was only last year that Alex and I had a little competition going on. Once we got to know eachother a little more, I got him to teach me on how to hunt. He was relunctant on teaching me because he said it was 'dangerous', but he eventually did anyway. I promised him that one day, I'd become a better hunter than him. Though a part of me knew that I'd never become as good as him, but he smiled when I made this promise and that's all I needed.

The gong goes off in the far distance, signalling the reaping. He gives me one final hug before he rushes back pass the fence into the forest, returning to his own district. I quickly head back into my barn too, my parents probably wanted to talk to me before the reaping. I enter the barn to find no one there, they were probably all getting ready. I head into my bedroom to get ready and there I see my mother, sitting down next to my bed holding my little sister, Rose's, hands. I rush to my little sister to see on what was wrong. "What happened to her!?" I ask. Tears roll down my mother's eyes, she couldn't say a word without choking. I have a feel of Rose's forehead, it was burning hot. I could see her struggling as she shakes from left to right, she had a very, very bad fever. She wasn't strong enough to attend the reaping and with that thought, I realized on why my mother was crying. Anyone who does not attend the reaping for The Decimate Act is automatically reaped and is a tribute for the games. That means this year, Rose was going to be District 10's female tribute.


End file.
